Nightmare on 75th Street
by kate811
Summary: Niles, CC, Fran, and the Sheffields watch a scary movie together Halloween night.


**Author's Note: I don't know why I'm so inspired to write lately (could it be because it's getting to be the busiest time of the semester?! Hahahahaha I have everything under control over here!) but I'm not gonna question it. This came from an OTP prompt I saw on tumblr. Takes place in Season 4, just because. Happy Halloween, everybody!**

* * *

 **Nightmare on 75** **th** **Street by Kate811**

Niles emptied the contents of the candy bowl into the last straggler trick-or-treaters' sacks, turned the outdoor light off, and locked up, excited to turn in for the night with his new mystery novel and a couple of Milky Ways he had hidden away.

So naturally when he entered the living room he found it a mess. There were blankets and pillows everywhere, an air mattress had been inflated, and there were enough snacks littering the room to feed a small army or at least satisfy Sylvia's need for second dinner. The smell of burnt popcorn hit him, and the swinging doors opened as Fran, Maxwell, Brighton, and Grace entered carrying drinks and, to his dismay, Milky Ways. He should have known. Miss Fine had the nose of a bloodhound when it came to chocolate.

"Are we hunkering down for an impending hurricane or something?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Niles, It's Halloween!" Maxwell said as if Niles hadn't just come in from handing out candy to trick-or-treaters on his orders. "We rented a scary movie, and you're joining us, old man. It's tradition!"

"If it's tradition, how come this is the first year you're doing it?" Niles asked with a roll of his eyes as he watched the family take their seats: Brighton on the chair, Fran, Maxwell, and Grace curled up on the couch.

"Oy, where's your sense of fun, Niles? Now sit down, Mister, and enjoy yourself!" Fran tossed him a Milky Way and motioned to the air mattress in front of the couch.

Niles sighed, resigning himself to missing out on his planned night of relaxation, and moved to take a seat on the mattress.

"Oh wait," Fran held up a hand to stop him from sitting down and looked up at him with her best puppy dog eyes. "Before ya get comfy, could you make us some popcorn? You're the only one who does it right."

The clicking of heels against the marble floors let him know Miss Babcock was about to enter the room. He sent a silent prayer up to whatever deity was listening that she hadn't heard the compliment Miss Fine had just paid him.

"I see that degree from Oxford is coming in handy as usual. Your parents must be so proud," CC muttered, striding into the room without sparing a single glance at anyone as she finished reading the contract in her hand. "Maxwell, this is fine. I'll have the courier send it to LuPone's lawyer in the morning."

"Ah, CC, you're a godsend!" Maxwell said with a clap of his hands. "Won't you join us? We're watching a scary movie."

CC snapped her finger and faux-regrettably shook her head. "Oh, gee, you know I would love to but I have to—"

"Get ready for your annual midnight sacrificing of virgins?" Niles cut in, pleased with himself when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Niles, the popcorn!" Maxwell scolded, and CC smiled triumphantly.

"Yeah, get a move on, Franken-Tide. Show that Oxford degree who's boss. Anyway, I have to get home and go over script edits. Goodnight, all," CC called over her shoulder, thinking she was in the clear from having to spend her night with the Sheffields.

"Miss Babcock, you're just as bad as Niles. Work can wait til tomorrow! Where's your Halloween spirit?" Nanny Fine said through a mouthful of Milk Duds.

CC wrinkled her nose. "Nanny Fine, as much as I'd love to adopt your attitude towards work, we have a show opening in 6 weeks and—"

"Miss Babcock just doesn't want to admit that she's scared of the movie," Niles cut in.

"I am not!" She said with an indignant huff. Niles shook his head knowingly and chuckled to himself, heading toward the hall to the kitchen.

Fran laughed. "It can't be that scary of a movie. Brighton picked it. And even Gracie's watching it with us!"

"That's because horror movies don't scare me," Grace explained. "Now if it were a psychological thriller…"

"Oh come now, CC, don't be a chicken!" Maxwell teased.

Niles had just made it to the hall when he heard the magic word. He immediately turned around and met CC's eye. "Oh, but she does chicken so well, sir."

She blushed. "I am not a chicken."

"Prove it." Niles challenged.

CC squared her shoulders and stuck out her chin. "Fine."

"Perfect! You can sit on the air mattress with Niles," Fran said tossing another blanket and pillow on the ground.

CC rolled her eyes and Niles grinned at the prospect of getting to mess with her for the entire duration of the movie. "Don't get any ideas, Wadsworth."

"Yes, no funny business, _either of you_ ," Maxwell warned.

"I won't if she won't!"

"I won't if he won't!"

Maxwell shot them both a warning look before turning his attention back to Fran and the children. Once he was no longer looking, Niles' face went from neutral to mischievous and CC reciprocated by giving him the finger. Niles smirked as he left the room.

"So what movie are we watching?" he heard CC ask.

"Slumber Party II: Killer Clown in the House," Fran answered.

"Oh, fabulous. What's it about," CC deadpanned.

Niles laughed as he heard Miss Fine launch into a lengthy explanation of the plot, not picking up on Miss Babcock's sarcasm.

* * *

Minutes later, Niles returned to the living room with two bowls of freshly popped popcorn. He handed one to Fran's awaiting, outstretched hands, and kept the other as he settled down into the spot next to Miss Babcock, who looked the perfect picture of relaxed. She had removed her blazer, rolled up the sleeves on her royal blue blouse, and undid a few buttons. She'd also taken down her hair, letting it fall in soft waves framing her face. Two pillows were propped up behind her, and she draped a blanket over her legs. He'd never admit it, but she looked adorable.

"Babcock, I didn't realize you wore a costume today. You make a nice hobo."

"That's high praise coming from the biggest bum I know."

"You need only turn around and glance backwards at the mirror to see the biggest bum. Say, isn't there a weight limit on these mattresses?"

"If you two are quite finished," Maxwell cut in. "I'd like to start the movie before Thanksgiving."

Niles and CC exchanged annoyed glances at being interrupted and simultaneously reached for a handful of popcorn.

Maxwell got up, popped the movie into the VCR, and turned the lights off.

"Hey, where's the other kid?" CC asked as she looked around the room.

"Such keen observational skills," Niles said under his breath.

"You're only just now realizing not everyone is here?" Fran asked. CC turned her head, giving her a blank look and a shrug. Fran rolled her eyes. "Maggie is at a Halloween slumber party."

"Oh. Well, I hope there's not a killer clown there," she quipped.

"Miss Babcock!"

"CC!"

Niles and Brighton laughed, and CC smirked at both of them.

The previews ended and ominous music began as the title came on the screen, blood dripping from the letters.

"Now Gracie," Fran whispered. "Just remember if you get scared it's okay, you don't have to look."

"Fran, I can't see," Gracie whimpered. Everyone turned around. Fran had buried her face in Grace's shoulder, her huge hair blocking the child's view.

"Grace, maybe we better switch places," Maxwell offered.

Fran untangled herself from the child and let the two switch spots, immediately curling up into Maxwell's awaiting arms.

"Well played, Nanny Fine," CC muttered under her breath.

"Jealous?" Niles murmured.

"Please. Like Maxwell could protect anyone from a killer clown. The man can't even pop popcorn."

Niles raised an eyebrow in surprise, and CC merely shrugged and turned her attention back to the movie.

The opening credits ended, and revealed a bunch of young, blonde sorority girls in skimpy pajamas, giggling and having a pillow fight.

"This is already my favorite movie ever," Brighton remarked.

One blonde realized they were out of sangria, so she headed to the kitchen alone to grab some. The music got creepier and the girl suddenly heard footsteps. She turned around, finding no one there. She sighed in relief, then opened the refrigerator, only to find a scary looking clown standing inside, wielding a knife. Maxwell gasped. Fran climbed even closer to Maxwell. Brighton covered his eyes. Grace muttered "Fascinating," under her breath.

Niles and CC burst out laughing.

"How the hell did he fit in the fridge?" Niles asked.

They watched as the clown began stabbing the girl, the sound effects not quite matching up with the actions. The girl kept gasping for air and moaning nonsensical words as she slowly bled to death.

"This actress was clearly bitter this was her only scene in the movie," CC remarked. "No way was she about to die quickly or easily."

The camera cut back to the ongoing pillow fight, the girls wondering where their friend was with the sangria.

"Making alcohol the number 1 priority. You'd fit right in with this sorority, Babs."

"Which fraternity were you in again, Niles? Pi Kappa Pine-sol?"

Niles rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the film, where two girls had gone in search of their sangria, only to discover their dead friend. They both screamed and dramatically dropped to the floor. The scary music started up again, and suddenly the clown popped out from underneath the kitchen table. He made quick work of killing both girls, who went a lot quicker than the first girl, the special effects still not quite matching up with the sound.

"I hope this entire movie is just girls wondering where the sangria is and going in search of it, only to be killed before they can get to it," CC said.

"Maybe the clown just wants all the sangria for himself," Niles paused for a moment, considering his words. "Hey, that's something else you have in common with him!"

"What else do I have in common with him?" CC asked in spite of herself.

As if on cue, the camera zoomed out, revealing a full body shot of the clown.

"Your size 15 feet, obviously," he said with a nod toward the TV.

"Will you two shut up!?" Maxwell scolded.

"Sorry for having fun, sir," Niles mumbled under his breath.

"Just trying to get into the 'spirit of Halloween' like Nanny Fine said," CC added.

The rest of the movie went by with no more comments made by Niles or CC, though they did share laughs as the murders got more and more ridiculous in nature. By the end, there was one girl left, and she managed to find a gun and shoot at the clown. She ran out of the house and rang the doorbell on the neighboring fraternity house. The girl sighed in relief as the door opened slowly…

Only to reveal the killer clown standing there, a maniacal grin on his face.

Niles jumped and reached out for closest thing to grab onto, which happened to be CC's hand. She jumped, startled by the contact, and glanced down at their hands and then back up at his face, a slow, victorious grin spreading across her face.

"Who's chicken now?"

Niles blushed and let go of her hand, wondering why he immediately missed the contact. "I was just…I mean, what happened was…I was protecting you!"

"Mmhmm, sure you were," she said knowingly.

"I was!"

"Right."

Niles sighed in defeat as the clown lunged at the girl and the movie faded to the credits.

"I like that they left it up in the air, should they want to do Slumber Party III: The Killer Clown is Still in the House," CC remarked.

Niles chuckled and got up to turn off the TV and turn on the lights, revealing the Sheffields and Miss Fine all sound asleep. "I knew they were all being suspiciously quiet!"

"Well Maxwell, Nanny Fine, and the boy were all covering their eyes so much, of course they fell asleep. And the little one was bored. How does it feel to know you were scared but a little girl wasn't?" she teased as she got up and gathered her things.

"What are you doing?" Niles asked.

"Going home," she eyed him warily. "Why?"

"Babcock, it's the middle of the night! And it's Halloween!"

"And?"

"I'm not letting you wander the streets of New York at this hour. And who knows what kind of crazies are out there tonight of all nights."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean…someone's gotta protect the crazies from you!" He added.

"Weak," she said with a smirk that dissolved into a yawn. "I am pretty tired though. I guess I'll stay in the guest room. Are you going to wake them up?"

Niles shook his head. She watched him curiously as he placed a blanket on Brighton and tucked Grace in.

"I wonder what he'll say to get out of this tomorrow," CC quipped as she motioned to the sleeping duo on the couch. Fran let out a small snore, and Maxwell murmured something unintelligible in his sleep as he curled up closer to the nanny.

"My guess is he'll stammer a lot and then try to distract her with some sort of side project."

CC laughed, "Oh definitely. He'll let her drop the contacts off with Patti LuPone's lawyer instead of using a courier. She'll say or do something embarrassing, and then I'll have to fix everything with Patti LuPone."

"Day in the life," Niles remarked, as they headed up the stairs.

"Day in the life," CC agreed.

He showed her to her room and they wished each other goodnight, in a surprisingly amicable manner.

* * *

An hour later, Niles was still awake, trying to catch up on the mystery novel he was reading and trying desperately not to think of a killer clown lurking in the mansion. A soft knock on the door startled him and he sat up, placing his book on the nightstand.

"Who is it?"

The door opened and CC peeked her head in.

"Oh my god," Niles said as he removed his glasses. "I thought it was a killer clown…but this is much scarier. What do you want?"

"Ha, ha," CC said as she came in, closing the door behind her and standing there awkwardly in an oversized deep blue bathrobe she found in the guest room. "So I was thinking."

"That explains the pained look on your face."

She ignored him. "And you were really scared at the end of the movie, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say really—"

"You were _really scared_ , right?" CC cut him off, wringing her hands nervously.

"Fine, I was scared," he admitted.

"That's what I thought. And you're still up because you're scared and you don't want to be alone tonight, right?"

And suddenly it clicked with Niles why she was there. He had a choice: he could rub it in her face that she was scared, or he could keep his mouth shut and enjoy her company.

"You're right. I was scared, and I'm still scared. I think I'll need your protection tonight, Babs."

CC sighed in relief and padded over to the other side of the bed, slipping under the covers. "That's what I thought, you big baby."

Niles shook his head in amusement, turned the light off, and sank down into his pillows.

"Hey Niles?"

"Yes, Miss Babcock?" he asked through a yawn.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you."

Niles smiled and reached out for her hand. If she was surprised she didn't let on.

"Goodnight, Miss Babcock."

"Goodnight, Niles."

They dozed off, never letting go of each other's hand. Neither dreamed of a killer clown that night.

The end!


End file.
